


Repent It In The End

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, AU. Jared never asked for the life of a military prince and hates the idea of taking a slave until Jensen comes along and gets under his skin. They start off on a less than desirable note but Jensen quickly comes to understand that Jared is not his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent It In The End

When the smoke cleared on the eighth day of battle it was King Gerald and the young Princes Jeff and Jared who came out victorious.

The city they had just laid siege to was little more than a village really but it held within its boundaries access to an important trading river. They had been trying to settle equal use of the river when negotiations broke down and the fighting broke out.

Not that Jared wasn’t grateful to be on the winning side but he had always considered the practice of invading and conquering a bit barbaric. Growing up he had wanted to be a doctor. The various remedies and treatments they came up with fascinated him. He’d spent many long days following the royal physician around the castle much to the dismay of his father.

That dream died when he turned 16 and his father decided it was time to be the warrior prince his people expected him to be. Now at 23 he was the perfect solider his father had always wanted. Together, Jeff and Jared made a tactical team the likes of which their country had never seen.

“Jared my boy, it’s time for the submission ritual.” They called it a submission ritual because that made it sound better than ensuring continued obedience by taking members of the nobility as slaves. For the past 6 years Jared had declined to take slaves but he could tell his father’s patience was wearing thin.

Jeff had done everything right from the start. He had taken slaves, married the daughter of a military General, had sons. All the while Jared carried on affairs with stable boys and flat out refused to take prisoners for slaves.

“Dad you know I don’t want-“

“Jared I have had enough of this ridiculous behavior. I said nothing when you turned down multiple marriage offers because of your preferences but I will not have us appear weak in the eyes of our enemies. You wish to take a male slave, that’s fine but you will certainly not abstain any longer. I’ve already chosen the young princess for myself and I’ve taken the liberty of lining up some sons of the noblemen so take your pick.” There was nothing he could do. He knew it had only been a matter of time before his father no longer took no for an answer but that didn’t make him any happier about the prospect of owning a person.

They made their way out to the center of the field where Jeff was already speaking to a young woman, no doubt explaining her new position and duties.

“Jared! I hear you’ve finally agreed to stop being a girl about this whole business of slaves. The boys are lined up for you over there. Better pick a good one baby brother, make up for lost time.” Jeff clapped him on the shoulder and let out a hearty laugh at the look of displeasure on Jared’s face. “Chin up my friend, it’s really a wonderful thing, you’ll see.”

Jared made his way over to the group of boys surrounded by a dozen armed guards. They stood to attention when Jared came over, leering suggestively at the group. “Your majesty.”

They were all so young. Most of them hadn’t yet lived past 16. They all had decent qualities about them but none was particularly special until he got to the last man standing. He was older than the rest, looked about as old as Jared himself. He stood a few inches shorter than Jared, body full of lithe muscle and a face more beautiful than any he’d ever seen.

In the background he could hear the ceremonies progressing. “On this twelfth day of March, we claim this land for his majesty King Gerald of Paldonia. Long live the King.” The words were met with a chorus of ‘long live the king’. All the noise faded into nothing when he stepped up to the man.

“What’s your name?”

“Jensen, your _highness_.”

This man hated him already, that much was clear. The hard glint in his beautiful green eyes was a challenge. He was telling Jared that he would not be easy and that surely one of these other soft, cooperative looking boys would be a better choice. It would be difficult but he figured the man would warm to him eventually.

“Jensen. I um- “

“Save it. I know what this is you disgusting murderous dog.” Jared was taken aback. He had expected some resistance but all of Jeff’s and even his father’s slaves had always been happy and obedient.

“I hope in time you’ll see me differently, I’m really not that-“

“I’m fairly certain you’re just as repulsive as the rest of your family so if you’re going to kill me just do so now but I would think you’d rather save your time and choose someone else for your whore mongering.”

If Jensen weren’t so beautiful he may have turned and chosen one of the others. Instead he raised his hand and brought it down on Jensen’s cheek, loud resounding slap echoing out.

His voice lowered so that Jensen would be the only one to hear him over the boisterous crowd. “I am not a bad man Jensen but I am also not one to make an enemy of. You _will_ be my property, whether or not you enjoy it is entirely up to you.”

&&&

He felt terrible about the way things had begun between them and couldn’t get the sound of his violence out of his head. Later at the reception dinner Jared made a second attempt to be civil with Jensen.

“So um, I thought maybe after dinner we could take a walk around the grounds, you’ll be staying in my rooms with me but I’ll show you-“

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, _your highness_.”

“Jensen, be reasonable.”

“I said Fuck. You.”

“Look I am trying to be a good guy here.”

“Oh this is you being a good guy? Well I dread when you start being a jackass.”

He could see his brother giving him a strange look from across the table and decided he’d had enough of Jensen not knowing his place. He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, watching the other man close his eyes and lean into the gesture seemingly against his will. Jared was struck with how beautiful he looked when he finally stopped fighting.

He could feel his focus slipping, imagining Jensen happy with him, spread out naked and begging. What a beautiful picture that would make, a beautiful, impossible picture. He dug his fingers into Jensen’s hair, standing up and dragging him out of his seat. He directed his gaze over to where his brother sat with a look of perplexed amusement painting his features.

“I’m gonna go break in my bitch. Wish me luck boys this here’s a wild one.” A chorus of cheers came from around the room and he watched an endearing blush spread across Jensen’s face and neck. He could still see the resentful gleam in the other man’s eyes so for good measure he trailed his hand down the front of his body stopping when he had a good grip on his cock and licking a broad stripe up the side of his neck. The actions were met with another round of cheers from the room.

He let go of Jensen’s hair and instead gripped his arm, forcefully dragging him out of the dining hall and up to his chambers letting go as soon as the doors were closed behind them.

“Your bed is over there.” He gestured to the small but lush bed in the corner of the room. “You’ll find your new belongings in the next room. My things are on the right side; yours will be on the left. I’m going to call for a bath later if you’d like one as well.”

“What’s the matter big man, can’t get it up? I thought you were coming up here to break in your bitch well here we are. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Please don’t push me Jensen.”

He needed to get away, desperate to escape the intoxication that came from Jensen’s presence. “I’m going for a walk.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jensen move towards the door. “I’ll be taking this walk alone. If you need anything ask my staff.”

By the time he got back Jensen was in bed pretending to sleep. He could tell he wasn’t actually asleep, having seen him flinch when Jared entered the room.

Getting ready for bed, Jared decided not to call him on it. That day had seen enough ugliness between the two of them.

&&&

Considering the fact that they’d gotten off to a horrific, they didn’t actually talk all that much.

Jensen was given his own space in Jared’s room and was required to go almost everywhere with him. In public he was constantly belittled and objectified but within the privacy of Jared’s chambers he was left to his own devices.

In fact, Jared pretty much ignored his existence as soon as they crossed the threshold. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him as much as it did.

It was just over three weeks later when Jared came storming into their room, pacing and muttering obscenities under his breath.

If he had learned anything in their short time together it was that when Jared got in moods like this it was best to let him get it out of his system. After casting a quick glance to the other man, he went back to his reading. Unfortunately the muttering continued much longer than it usually did and ended rather abruptly when Jared decided to punch a hole in the wall. “FUCK that hurt.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and stood up, moving over to where Jared was now sitting on his bed, clutching his injured hand. “Of course it did you punched a wall you moron.”

“Fuck you Jensen, I’m not asking for your help. Just go get me some wine and bandages and I’ll take care of it myself.” Jensen got up, going to their bathroom to retrieve bandages and wound salve and pulling a bottle of wine from the rack in the room before moving back to the bed.

“Let me do it, here just drink the wine you ridiculous man.” He pulled the cork out and passed the bottle over to Jared’s good hand. He began rubbing the salve over Jared’s cut up knuckles as lightly as he could. “So Jared, what did the wall do to you?”

“Please just lay off, I’m not in the mood for any of your shit tonight.”

“You’ve been in a terrible mood for days now. What’s the point in having a slave if you can’t talk to them about your issues?”

“Did you just make a joke?”

“It’s been known to happen.” He finished wrapping up Jared’s hand and took the bottle from him, taking a swig and passing it back.

“My father’s got his sights set on another village a lot like yours, just further up the river. I know you think I’m some kind of monster but I don’t relish the idea of another battle.”

“What d’you mean?”

“I mean ever since I turned 16 my father and brother have made me storm into these fights I never asked for. I said yes but only on the condition that I didn’t have to take any slaves, obviously that stipulation didn’t last. I’m just… tired. Not that I expect to get any sympathy from you of all people but you asked so...”

Jensen took a moment to look at the man before him. Jared took a deep swallow from the bottle, passing it back to Jensen. He really was stunning. His cheeks were turning pink from the wine and he looked more relaxed than when he’d come in.

“What are you working on that’s got you so upset?”

“Jeff and I are strategizing our best plan of attack but my father keeps refusing to even negotiate with these people. He’s like this about everything it’s infuriating. You know, growing up all I wanted in the whole world was to be a doctor but he railed on about responsibility and legacy. And Jeff is almost as bad, he can’t wait to rush into battle. Already has a wife and two sons as well as a couple Basterds with his slaves, it’s deplorable.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” In three weeks they had barely spoken and now Jared was baring his soul.

“I don’t know, you asked?”

“So you’ll answer whatever I ask?”

“I guess so.”

“Why though?” He didn’t know why it was important but he wanted to know if it was the liquor or if they were actually getting somewhere.

“Well who are you gonna tell? I guess it feels like I can unload and it’ll stay with you.”

“So… you’re like my Count Guido.” Jared looked so adorably confused in that moment that Jensen just wanted to squeeze him and wasn’t  _that_ disturbing.

“Pardon me?”

“From Dante’s Inferno.” He still looked blank so Jensen continued. “Dante meets Guido in Hell and Guido tells him all his secrets ‘cause he thinks Dante will never be able to tell anyone. You’re Guido.”

“Whatever you say Dante.” Jared’s eyes flicked from his eyes down to his lips and he swayed forward slightly, eyes slipping shut.

Jensen wanted so badly to lean in and press his lips to Jared’s, almost did until he looked down and saw the bottle of wine still clutched in his good hand. Instead of giving in to impulse, he stood up and took the bottle, setting it lightly on the bedside table. “Time for bed I think.” Desperate for distance, he stood up and moved to his own side of the bedroom.

“Goodnight Jensen.” He wouldn’t have looked back except that Jared sounded so disappointed.

“Goodnight Guido.” Sliding between the sheets felt lonelier than it should have and Jensen stayed wide-awake long after Jared’s breath evened out.

&&&

Things were smoother between them after Jared punched the wall. They soft of became friends. They would do silly things like have picnics together by the river where Jared would talk about his dreams and Jensen would wax poetic about all the things he had planned to do with his life.

Once he had told Jared about the dog he had as a child and when he woke up the next morning there was a puppy waiting for him in their lounge. He had named it Dante and Jared watched them play together, bright smile never leaving his features. Another time he spoke of missing the heavy weight of his family’s signet ring, which had been taken from him before he’d been ‘introduced’ to Jared. Before the end of the next day, Jared had given him a ring bearing his own coat of arms. Every time he looked at the ring a sharp thrill raced up his spine.

They settled comfortably into a routine wherein Jared spoke his mind but kept a reasonable distance and Jensen desperately tried to squash his feelings.

It felt like a fire was raging in his belly whenever Jared entered the room and that fire burned out into his veins when Jared would look at him or touch him.

Jared was not the man Jensen had thought him to be, nothing like his father. He couldn’t help but feel remorse for the way he had treated Jared but in fairness, the man had bit back at Jensen in kind. The public humiliation had ceased entirely after their first real talk and it gave Jensen more time to appreciate Jared as he truly was.

Jared believed in showing kindness to everyone, no matter birth status or wealth. He hated taking lives, even in battle. He was so smart it’s a wonder that the battles they waged weren’t over in minutes. He was completely beautiful, inside and out and Jensen was struggling every day not to fall hopelessly in love with him. Unfortunately those efforts seemed quite in vain now.

&&&

Jared had left for combat six days ago, demanding that Jensen stay at the castle. It had been a fight and it may very well have brought them closer but it wreaked havoc on his nerves for Jared to be far away and in danger no less.

_“I leave tomorrow at first light for battle with the Crateans up the river.” Jared was seated at the end of his bed; shoulders slumped and face a mask of turmoil._

_At his words, Jensen, who had been reading, stood up and began to prepare a travel bag. “How long do you think we’ll be gone?”_

_“You’re not coming.” His eyebrows must have reached his hairline because when Jared looked up and saw his face, his only response was,_

_“I’m serious Jensen, you’re staying here.”_

_“What do you mean I’m staying here, you’ll need me!”_

_“I’ve done alright on my own for 7 years, I think I’ll manage this time as well.”_

_“Why not just take me? I am able bodied, if nothing else I can serve as another hand.”_

_“The answer is no Jensen. I need to know you’re safe here.”_

_Jensen moved up to the bed, falling on his knees in front of Jared and wrapping his arms around his waist, letting his head fall on the muscular plain of Jared’s thigh. “And how am I to know you’re safe out there? You can’t just leave.”_

_“I’m sorry Jensen.” His fingers were moving in soothing patterns over Jensen’s shoulders, neck and back and he couldn’t help but be comforted by it._

_Feeling tears sting at his eyes, he wretched himself from Jared and stormed over to his own bed, not caring to change clothes and instead ripped back the covers and climbing in with his back facing the other man. “Jen…” The word came softly from across the room and Jensen had to fight not to jump back up and take Jared in his arms again._

_“Goodnight Jared.”_

Looking back on it now, he wished he’d said anything differently, wished he hadn’t been so angry when he went to sleep only to wake up cold and alone.

&&&

He was wandering the grounds late at night when he heard the distinct sounds of a party floating around the castle. It was odd because generally they didn’t celebrate anything when the Monarchs were out doing battle. Jensen went to investigate and opened the doors of the dining hall to see… soldiers?

The confusion was racing around in his mind. If they were back that meant that Jared was back, but why hadn’t he come to find him? Unless he had been- no, they wouldn’t be celebrating if a prince had died or even been injured.

He stepped in further and let his eyes search the room. Everywhere he saw men reunited with their loved ones, general merriment all around but he couldn’t see-

_Jared_. It was clear now why Jensen missed him originally, what with the slutty little boy draped across his lap. His blood was absolutely burning in his body like acid as he watched this skinny little blonde thing press his lips all along the column of Jared’s throat, hands roaming that perfect body.

The surge of anger was followed immediately by intense devastation like he’d never experienced. Images were rolling through his brain of countless slutty boys paying tribute to their brave young war hero. He felt bile rising in his throat and tears falling down his cheeks but he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed watching the way Jared’s hand curled over the boy’s thigh.

He must have let out a noise because Jared’s eyes snapped up to his, taking in the tears and the way his hands were clutching his heart and stomach. He dropped the boy off his lap like he was being burned and made a move towards Jensen, startling him out of his frozen state.

He turned and ran from the hall, not stopping even when he heard Jared calling for him the whole way, knowing Jared would follow him until he stopped. He burst into their room, turning and trying to get the door locked behind him before Jared arrived. Just before he could get the lock turned, Jared shouldered his way into the room and grabbed Jensen to keep him from falling backwards. “What the hell is going on? First you storm out and now you’re trying to lock me out of my own chambers? Jesus Jensen I’d think you’d be happy to see I’m not dead.”

“I might have been had you come to tell me as much but no, I had to find out by seeing some disgusting little whore plastered all over you.”

“Jensen, what-“

“I’ve been such a fool. How many others have there been? Is that what you do when you leave your chambers asking me to stay behind?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Why didn’t you come find me when you got back? God I’ve been worried _sick_ for _days_.”

“I had to get it out of my system before coming to see you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s supposed to mean that I can barely control myself with you on a good day let alone when we’ve been apart and I damn near died a few times. I just had to work out my frustrations, I’m sorry that you’ve been worried.”

“Control… you nearly died? Are you hurt?” He stepped up to Jared, running his hands along his broad chest and down his flanks.  
Jared’s eyes slipped closed at the touch of his hands and he brought his own up to rest lightly on Jensen’s shoulders. “I’m fine, just close calls.”

“Close calls? Fuck, this is why I wanted to go with you, I would have been there with you, I could have protected you.”

“I didn’t want you to protect me, I needed you to be safe. Just-“ Any other words were cut off when Jensen slammed his lips into Jared’s. It held nothing of the soft, gentle kisses Jensen had dreamt of but instead spoke to the long harbored frustration between them.

Jared pulled back only long enough to rid them both of their shirts before dipping back down and latching on to Jensen’s throat. He bit down hard and the feeling flew through Jensen like a spark. Suddenly they could get close fast enough, tearing at their clothes between pushing, biting, rutting and pulling at each other.

“Come on Jared, touch me. I wanna feel it.”

Just like the good little soldier he was, Jared grabbed the backs of his thighs and pulled his legs up around his waist. Before he had much time to adjust to the new position, Jared had him thrown up against the wall and was alternately biting and sucking at his collarbone. He was completely torn between concentrating on the feel of Jared’s mouth or where he was rutting their cocks together. The whole thing screamed pleasure and sin and Jensen was having trouble breathing.

About two seconds before he was about to pass out, Jared turned and threw him on to the bed. He took one long, appreciative look at Jensen before stalking over to his dresser to get some oil for them. In his brief absence, Jensen had regained enough sense to know that he needed to change the course here before it all spiraled out of control.

He got up on to his knees so that when Jared came back over to the bed, it was a few easy moves to drag him down and twist them so that Jared ended on his stomach beneath Jensen. The lines of muscle in Jared’s back were stunning in the lamp light of the room and Jensen could have just looked for hours. He wanted to savor every second they had together but he didn’t want to waste any more precious time asserting his temporary dominance.

Shifting to get a better spot on the bed, he pulled the cork out of the container of oil and coated two fingers before thoroughly soaking his dick. He leaned forward to bite Jared’s earlobe at the same time as he pushed his two oiled fingers into his tight heat.

The choked gasp that Jared let out was the first indicator Jensen got that maybe he’d never done things this way before. It wasn’t that he objected to having Jared inside him, in fact he relished the idea, he just thought that if they were to establish a real relationship they had to move as far away from him being a slave as possible.

“Jensen, come on. Fuck me before I get bored and turn this around.” For some reason, in that moment all Jensen could think was that Jared almost had this with someone else. If Jensen had done anything differently he’d be fucking that unworthy little whore.

He lined up and pushed in until he was fully seated, giving Jared no time to adjust before he was pulling back and slamming in again. The gripping heat around his cock felt incredible. He knew it wouldn’t last long so he set a brutal pace, fingers branding bruises on to Jared’s hips and cock spearing Jared’s prostate with every stroke.

He watched one of Jared’s hands disappear beneath his perfect, sweat-covered body, shoulder muscles working as he jacked himself off in time with Jensen’s thrusts. It looked like art and felt like bliss and Jensen couldn’t hold on any longer, letting out a scream and pulsing his release into Jared as he heard and felt the other man reach his own climax.

He fell asleep a short time later, tucked into the protective circle of Jared’s arms and terrified for the morning would bring.

&&&

Jared woke up to Jensen trailing soft feathery kisses down his chest. “Wake up Guido.”

“’M awake.” Before he could blink the sleep out of his eyes, he felt Jensen straddle his lap and sink down on his morning wood. “Holy shit.” Jensen must have prepped himself while Jared was still asleep, not wasting any time on waking up.

Jensen let out a breathy moan, working his hips in a lazy figure eight. The pace was much to slow to offer any relief, only succeeding in riling Jared up further. He moved his hands to grip Jensen’s hips, digging in to leave bruises much like the ones Jensen had given him.

He thrust up and watched Jensen’s head fall back, exposing the delicate column of his neck. He looked stunning. There was a blush high on his cheeks, plush bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his eyes were wet and glassy, locked on to Jared’s.

“Jared…” Jensen collapsed over his chest, come streaking between them. He wrapped his arms around the back of Jared’s neck and pressed his lips to Jared’s ear. “Come on Jare, fuck me.”

His thrusts became frantic, wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen’s waist and pushing up in quick, deep thrusts. He didn’t lose it until he felt Jensen start sucking a bruise into his neck, thoughts of walking around with Jensen’s mark on him swimming through his mind.

He slipped out and pulled Jensen’s back to his chest, retreating back under the blankets with his lover. “Jens?”

He began pressing light kisses behind Jensen’s ear and down his neck. “Mm?”

“Let’s get the hell out of here. I can’t do anymore of these God-awful land battles it’ll never be over. I have too much blood on my hands already. We can go out in the night, leave this place behind.”

Jensen turned in his arms, running his fingertips over Jared’s cheeks and throwing him an indulgent smile. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful.”

“I’m serious Jensen, come away with me. Marry me, we’ll buy a house and I’ll spend my life trying to be worthy of you.”

“You’re already worthy of me you moron.”

“Does that mean you’ll come with me?”

“Where else am I gonna go. You can’t leave me here.” Jared’s smile was beginning to hurt his face and Jensen’s didn’t look much better.

“I love you.”

“Love you too Guido.”

It sounded like a vow and Jared fell back into peaceful sleep, safe and secure in the promise of their future.


End file.
